


Games You Want to Play

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Emotionally Constipated Boys, F/M, Jjbek, M/M, Mental Illness, Non-Explicit Sex, Otabek POV, Unhappy Ending, bipolar JJ, but Yuri is oblivious, mentions of Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you.





	Games You Want to Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts), [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> Title and summary from "Play Date" by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Inspired by a combination of the song mentioned above and [Blownwish's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish) JJBek fic.

JJ had only known Isabella two weeks when he burst into Otabek's room, or more accurately, the spare room at JJ's house, wild with the news.

"I'm going to marry her!" he'd shouted, dancing around the room before grabbing Otabek and twirling him. "She's the most _beautiful_ girl ever, and she's going to be mine!"

"Jean," Otabek had said, trying to catch the flailing arms and calm him. "You just met her."

"But she said she'd get a coffee with me!"

"Take it slow," Otabek had counseled, but JJ was gone… _gone_. He threw Otabek around the room, then danced away from him, yelling, as he rushed out the door,

"I'm gonna land the quad Salchow today! It'll be the _best ever_ , and Izzy will be so impressed that she—" the rest was lost as JJ took off down the hall.

Isabella cornered Otabek at the ice rink the next day.

"Can you believe he asked to marry me yesterday as soon as he landed that quad?" she'd asked, but Otabek had shrugged. He'd gotten used to JJ in the short time he'd been in Montreal.

"Don't mind him," Otabek said. "He'll forget about it eventually."

"You know…?" she said. "I could date him for awhile. Maybe someday marriage wouldn't seem so strange. But right now, it's too soon, right?"

"I'll talk to him again."

~&~

Two years passed, and here they were, at the Grand Prix Final, together. JJ had acted like Montreal never happened. He'd showed up at Otabek's hotel room the previous night, wild with energy, irrepressible, unsuppressable.

"Did you see him, Beks? Have you? God, he's so gorgeous, with that blond hair and all that elfin grace. I have to—Beks, he has to be mine. What can I do to make him mine?"

Otabek wanted to close the door in his stupid, smug, blue-eyed face. But he held it open for him instead. JJ ran to the minibar and drank half of it. Otabek knew that was bad, that JJ was substituting one thing for another again, but he just shook his head and waited for JJ to pass out from drinking so much.

JJ had apparently slunk out of his hotel room sometime in the middle of the night. But he'd left a message on Otabek's phone: a text, a photo message of Yuri Plisetsky's tight little ass and an arrow pointing to it. _Mine_ , it read.

This morning, Otabek was in JJ's room instead, trying to talk some sense into him.

But JJ just threw himself on the bed. He stripped out of his jeans and lay back, grinning at Otabek.

"Come here! I'll—"

"Jean, how much money did you blow on Izzy's engagement ring?" Otabek asked instead. He wasn't touching that cock with a ten foot pole. Pun notwithstanding. He'd tried that once, the substitute, the surrogate, for JJ's crazy, desperate crushes. It had never worked. Otabek knew it never would, now.

"Only about 500," JJ said nonchalantly. He gave Otabek his JJ style grin and wink.

"Five hundred dollars?" Otabek asked, dubiously.

"Five hundred grand," JJ said, like it didn't mean anything. "Dad said I could earn it back at the family business when I was done skating."

" _Jesus_ , Jean. That's… Do you know how long it takes to earn that kind of money?"

"No?" JJ spread his legs wider. "I'll let you fuck me this time," he wheedled.

Otabek wanted to say no. He knew JJ was just jonesing, that he would be off in another completely different direction in a minute, but sighing, he went over to the bed.

"Leave Yuri Plisetsky alone," Otabek said, before he put one knee on the bed. "He's only fifteen, and besides, you have Isabella."

"Meh, Izzy's so _boring_. She won't let me anywhere near her."

Otabek couldn't blame her for that. He didn't really want to be in JJ's bed either, but as he slid in between those muscular thighs, he tried not to think about how much he _hated_ the fucking guy. Everywhere JJ went, he made "friends"—but then he left them and never kept up with them. Even Otabek had felt the sting of that rejection: two days after he'd given JJ his cherry, he'd been leaving to train someplace else.

JJ had been so busy hitting on Isabella, trying to get her to kiss him—or marry him, Otabek still wasn't sure which—that he hadn't even said goodbye to Otabek.

But of course now he wanted to rekindle that _relationship_ they'd had. Otabek kept telling himself he wasn't going to do it.

Right up to sticking his dick in JJ's ass, watching his face relax and his muscles flex, Otabek couldn't help but stare. He sucked bruises onto JJ's inner thigh and pounded into him until they both came.

But when they were done, JJ rolled over and presented Otabek with his back.

"Jean? What's the matter?" Otabek hated that he cared. He didn't give a fuck about this douche, God. Honestly he didn't.

"Beeeeks," JJ whined, twisting to look at him. He was crying. "I have to have him, I gotta—"

"You'd lose Izzy," Otabek said, not gently. "She'd fuck you up."

"Oh, who cares about her?" JJ wailed. "Yuri, that's where it's at, that sweet ass—"

"You just had _me_ ," Otabek reminded him. Petulantly. "Leave Yuri alone." The blond teenager was someone neither of them knew very well, but Otabek remembered him as a child, and he wasn't going to let JJ ruin him. He knew JJ: he was magical at first, glowing and bright and then the patina would begin to wear thin, until this happened.

Until he fell facefirst into a flat depression, which nothing could rouse him from. Yuri was too good for that, and Otabek was going to protect him from JJ and his falling star.

"I don't need you," JJ said dismissively, as if he hadn't been utterly impossible to turn down moments earlier. "Unless you can get that feisty kitty to talk to me."

"Yuri's my friend, Jean, I'm not gonna—" but JJ began howling into the pillow, beating his fists on the bed.

"You don't want me to have anything, you've never wanted me to be happy," JJ sobbed.

Otabek rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. JJ couldn't be reasoned with. He couldn't understand anything rational, and Otabek hated himself as much as he hated JJ.

JJ's parents enabled him horribly. They never seemed to see that he had a problem. They gave him money like it was water and JJ spent it recklessly. They had encouraged him to propose to Isabella. They had never complained when JJ quit hockey camp because he wanted to figure skate; no, they had been so _happy_ about that.

Otabek had, once when he had been in Montreal and JJ had been crying inconsolably, dragged his mother Nathalie Leroy into see him.

"He just won't stop," Otabek had said. "Mrs. Leroy, I think he should see a doct—"

"Oh, he's fine," she'd said, waving Otabek away with a slim hand. "He gets like this. It always passes."

"But, I really think—"

"You're even younger than my JJ, do you really think you know what's best for him?"

Otabek might never know if that was what caused the Leroys to ask him to find another rink to train at, but the day after, JJ had been high as a kite, pulling Otabek into a game store and spending a ton of money. He'd gifted Otabek some of the games in between messy, uncoordinated, high-strung kisses.

As a result, Otabek felt trapped by JJ when he was like this—maybe mostly because he didn't know if, in five minutes, JJ would want to suck him off, or throw him out.

"Listen, Jean, I'm not gonna be your fucking babysitter. Just stay away from Yuri."

JJ sat up, smearing tears on his face as he wiped at them with his fists. The gleam was back in his eye.

"I do what I want," JJ said, "I'm the king. I'm _your_ king, aren't I?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Jean," Otabek said. "I'm leaving." He suited actions to words, stomping out of the hotel room and slamming the door for good measure.

The trouble was, JJ had stolen Otabek's heart all those years ago, when they'd messed around and JJ had been so beautiful to look at, like a brilliant star.

If Otabek had known that he was just as likely to turn into an eclipse, he might not have fallen for him. He might not…

Fuck.

How could he ever tell JJ that he _did_ give a fuck about him? That he'd babysit him forever, if JJ would just be only _his_?

But JJ could never do that. He wasn't capable. He changed his mind on a dime, and tomorrow, Yuri Plisetsky might be thrown over for someone new—especially if JJ got the kid to put out.

Otabek had to make sure that didn't happen. He trudged down the hallway, hearing the door open behind him.

"Beks! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Otabek knew he didn't. He knew that JJ didn't do it on purpose.

But he kept walking just the same.

end.


End file.
